


Recipe of Love

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [28]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius makes dinner for his dearest while thinking on how much he loves him.Day 28 Autumn OTP Challenge: pumpkin dishes/Kitchen/cooking





	Recipe of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, dinner in a pumpkin is a real recipe and it tastes fucking awesome.

Dinner in a pumpkin. It was actually exactly what the name suggested. Dinner, cooked in a pumpkin. Like a much larger version of stuffed peppers. Rice, ground beef, mushrooms, water chestnuts, and  _ NO onions _ (no matter what the recipes said). Little things like that were what dictated life with Edward. No onions at home or in food, according to Ed they smelled nasty and tasted  _ wrong _ . Raisins could only be included in soda bread, nothing else in the baking world. Knives were organized by function and size. One washed their hands for a minimum of 20 seconds before doing something that required cleanliness. And if one were to wear socks to bed, it would be a clean pair, to be removed and washed the next morning. An easy to follow regimen and rule set, all you had to do was start the habit and pay attention. Like a recipe.

The recipe for dinner in a pumpkin was quite easy to follow, and after a while the entire apartment smelt like the yummy dinner that was still cooking. It was then that Lucius decided to make a little something extra, a 6” pumpkin pie with a sugar pecan topping. It would be delicious. Lucius also found the cider, pulling out wine glasses and setting the table nicely for dinner, he had just enough time to call in a speed delivery of flowers to just add a little bit more. 

Ed looked positively delighted, he loved pumpkin and loved being spoiled. He was a smiling giggly mess of awkward cheer and love. With every fumble of phrase and inelegant snort Lucius fell in love a little more, much more than just content to love this awkward, specific man. 


End file.
